


Distance

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They lay down on the wooden floor of their new house and look up at the ceiling.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

They lay down on the wooden floor of their new house and look up at the ceiling. The light coming from the windows plays strange games with the dust floating around in the air, and Spencer allows himself to pretend he can see the ghost of a woman wearing late 18th century clothes. He imagines what her life was like, who she loved, how she died, and why she couldn’t move on. Then Derek takes his hand and brings him back to reality. It’s what he does: he keeps him tied to this world, gives him a reason to not lose contact with reality.


End file.
